hokutofandomcom-20200222-history
Falco
|fighting_style=Gento Kō Ken |voice= Hideyuki Tanaka (anime) Hisao Egawa (Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2/Shin Hokuto Musou) |nameromaji=Faruko |alternatespelling= |allegiance=Lui, Kenshiro |appearances=Manga (ch. 145-165), Anime (ep. 115-124) |family=unnamed mother Myu (common-law wife) unborn child Jakō (adoptive brother) |}} ; : Also, known as the Golden General and the strongest successor of Gento Kō Ken, Falco is a deeply respected and deeply feared warrior who serves the Tentei (天帝, Heavenly Emperor). He eliminates the rival martial arts schools in his name and even kills the elder of Mamiya's village for building a tribute to the fallen Hokuto & Nanto fighters who died during Kenshiro's journey. He also wears a prosthetic leg, as his real one was sacrificed to Raoh in a previous encounter. : It later transpires that Jakoh is really the one pulling Falco's strings. When Lui and Lin were born, it was decided there could be only one Tentei and Jakoh goaded Falco into killing Lin as the unwanted princess. However, Falco couldn't kill the innocent baby and smuggled the girl into the care of an elderly couple. : Some years later, Falco's village was attacked by Ken-Oh and his army. To protect his people, Falco sacrificed his own right-leg as a peace offering. Raoh was satisfied and withdrew the invasion. He also left Falco a word of advice, warning him that Jakoh would be his downfall and it would be wiser to kill him here and now. Falco was unable to do it, as his mother was watching and she had raised Jakoh like a son. After the death of Falco's mother, Jakoh took the Tentei hostage, securing the Imperial throne for himself along with Falco's allegiance. Falco's lover, Myu, was also taken by Jakoh. : During the war with the Hokuto Army's guerrilla forces, Jakoh orders Falco to protect the Imperial Capital from Kenshiro's advance. Falco prepares to fight Kenshiro to the death to protect the Tentei from Jakoh's wrath. To even the fight, Kenshiro strikes a vital point to disable his own leg. However, when the Tentei is rescued from her imprisonment, Falco finally turns on Jakoh and burns the tyrant alive with his Gento technique. : Having not fully recovered from his wounds, Falco proceeds to enter the island of Shura to save Lin, who had been kidnapped by Jask (Taiga in the TV series) during the chaos. He is ambushed and badly beaten by the Nameless Asura. Kenshiro arrives and presses the Sekkatsu-kō vital point to give Falco the strength to fight and defeat his assailant. Prior to dying, he is comforted by the news that Myu is pregnant with his son and now Gento's legacy will live on. Character Rating From Hokuto no Ken: Kyūkyoku Kaisetsusho: Seikimatsu Haō Retsuden. * Level: AA * Power: 4 * Speed: 4 * Skills: 5 * Looks: 3 * Charisma: 5 Trivia * His design appears to be based on actor Dolph Lundgren as Ivan Drago (Rocky IV). His name likely came from Austrian singer Falco. Gallery File:Falco_(manga2).jpg File:Falco_(manga3).jpg File:Falco_(manga4).jpg File: damged falco.JPG|heavily injured after meeting the Nameless Asura File:Falco.PNG|Falco in the anime. File:Captura_da_tela-00.png Power Fist by Falco.gif|Smashing a boulder. File:Falcokils.jpg|Falco kills Jakō File:Falco_dead.jpg|Falco dies in Kenshiro's arms File:Falco (FC Hokuto no Ken 3).PNG|Falco in the Hokuto no Ken 3 Famicom game File:Falco (Hokuto no Ken 5).PNG|Falco in the Hokuto no Ken 5 Famicom game File:Falco (Hokuto no Ken 6).PNG|Falco in the Hokuto no Ken 6 Super Famicom game File:Kyd00424.jpg|''Hokuto no Ken Revolution'' action figure of Falco Falco-concept.jpg File:Falco.png Category:Hokuto no Ken characters Category:Gento Kō Ken practitioners Category:Villains